Service Ace
by KagamineKagami
Summary: Inui came across something interesting in a library book, and now he and Yanagi are on a quest for understanding. Written for AAW15.
1. Chapter 1

**This week (October 19-25, 2015) is Asexual Awareness Week. I wanted to contribute, and this is what I came up with. More information about asexuality can be found on tumblr blogs such as Asexual Advice, and the AVEN website.**

 **This story uses the Japanese way of dividing up school years, so that the first year of high school is tenth grade. -Rin**

Inui Sadaharu, in his first year of high school, realized that he was different from his peers. Every day he saw people in the hallways making out, and frequently overheard conversations about sex. He didn't see what the big deal was. Why should his classmates be having sex when there were so many better ways to spend their time?

He went to the library to research the topic, and learned that the average age at which one begins to feel sexual attraction is ten. Well, at sixteen, Sadaharu was past that. But...had he begun to feel sexual attraction? He wasn't sure. What exactly was sexual attraction, anyway? he found another book that looked as if it could offer an explanation.

This one gave a brief overview of different sexualities: not what he was looking for. But as he began to close the book, something caught his eye. Asexuality. What was that? He read the definition. _The lack of sexual attraction to anyone_. Well. Maybe that was what he was experiencing.

He decided to share his findings with Renji. They'd been keeping in touch since that first tennis match after the four years, two months, and fifteen days of their separation.

They met at Renji's house to discuss the matter. Armed with Renji's laptop and the books Sadaharu had checked out from the library, they retreated into Renji's bedroom.

"This is the part I told you about on the phone." Sadaharu pointed to the definition in the book as they sat down on the bed.

"I see." Renji nodded. "Have you tried the internet?" He opened the laptop and typed a few words into the search bar, knowing the answer was going to be no. After glancing over the results he looked up.

"Would you like tumblr, Wordpress, or something called AVEN? A significant portion of the results come from one of the three." Sadaharu thought for a moment.

"I'd rather look on tumblr, since I'm more familiar with the format." Renji clicked on a promising link and Sadaharu moved over to sit next to him at the head of the bed, so he could see better.

They scrolled through an advice blog, reading asks from readers and their answers. They followed links and looked over "frequently asked questions" pages. After an hour, Renji leaned his head back against the wall.

"Well, I've learned that _I'm_ not asexual. Is this helping you?" Sadaharu thought for a moment for answering.

"Yes, but I'm still not certain of anything." He took the laptop from where it had been resting Renji's knees and switched to a different tab.

"This explanation of different types of attraction was helpful. It's difficult to distinguish them, isn't it? But I think I feel romantic attraction."

"Actually," Renji sat up. "That description didn't really make sense to me. I wasn't going to say anything, since we're here for you, but…." He hesitated, and Sadaharu nodded encouragingly. "Maybe I need to read different descriptions, but I don't think I've ever felt anything like that."

"What was that term from that ask earlier?" Sadaharu scrolled back to the top of the page. "Ah, here it is. Aromantic. Do you think maybe that's it?"

"I couldn't say. I'll read about it tonight. It's almost time for your mother to call and tell you to go home." Sadaharu's phone rang, proving Renji correct.

"Yes, I'll be careful…. I'm leaving now." He hung up. "I'll call you after school tomorrow, Professor."

"I'll be waiting, Doctor." Renji walked him to the door and waved goodbye as he headed to the bus stop.

* * *

After he'd eaten dinner, Renji returned to his room. He settled in with the laptop and read until the glowing screen was the only light left on in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, Sadaharu called after school the next day.

"Can you come over?" Renji closed the math textbook he'd been reading. "I may have made a discovery."

"There is a 97.3% chance my mother will say yes. I'll be there in a fifteen minutes."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Renji heard his father telling Sadaharu that he was in his room. Sadaharu thanked him, despite already being aware of that, and knocked on the door before entering.

"You said you had something?" Renji nodded.

"I have a hypothesis, and I've designed a series of small experiments to test it." He motioned for Sadaharu to come sit down. "I've read that some aromantic people dislike romantically coded actions and gestures."

"And you want to see how you feel about them?" Sadaharu questioned.

"Exactly. I wanted to ask you if you would participate, but of course you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll do it. I want to help you." Renji opened his notebook and showed Sadaharu a short list he'd made of typical romantic gestures.

"I thought we could try these." Sadaharu looked over the list.

"Okay. Holding hands is first, then." He held out his hand, and Renji took it. They sat in silence for a moment, both noticing that their hands were a little sweaty, before Renji let go.

"That was rather awkward." He wiped his hand on his pants. "Though I don't think I mind the hand holding itself."

"Next is..." Sadaharu looked at the list, eager to move on. "Hugging." He turned to Renji.

"Shall we?" Renji nodded, and they wrapped their arms around each other. Another moment of silence fell before Renji spoke.

"This is nice, I suppose." They pulled back, and Renji closed the notebook before Sadaharu could see the rest of the list.

"This isn't really helping. I suppose it's true that attraction isn't the same thing as behavior." Seeing Sadaharu's questioning look, he explained. "It's something I keep seeing online in my research. Who you're attracted to and how is completely different from the things you may do. For example, we hugged. But that doesn't mean we're attracted to each other. Another example that comes up a lot is dating someone, even if you don't feel romantic attraction." Sadaharu nodded.

"I see."

"Sorry." Renji put his notebook away. "I suppose it was worth a try. Anyway, have you learned anything new?"

"Well..." Sadaharu paused. "I think I've decided that asexual is a good word for me. I know I like guys, and it seems like that's romantic attraction. So...I guess the full label would be asexual homoromantic..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"I'm glad you've figured that out." Renji smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Renji continued his research after Sadaharu had gone home. He'd already known he was pansexual for some time, but now he was beginning to feel like the word aromantic...well, fit. He hadn't had time to make a definite decision yet, but he was glad there was a word for what he felt. Or rather, didn't feel.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadaharu's phone lit up during tennis practice a few days later. The screen said he had a text from Renji.

 _[I found something interesting while reading about aromanticism. Is now a good time to tell you about it?]_

Sadaharu looked over at the regulars, who were running drills.

 _[Sure.]_

The little icon indicating that Renji was typing appeared, and Sadaharu waited.

 _[I've been reading about something called a "queerplatonic relationship." It's somewhere between friendship and romance. There is no romantic attraction involved, but the participants may enjoy romantically coded actions. The main differences from friendship seem to be more involvement in each other's lives, and a higher level of commitment, such as that normally seen in romantic relationships. Am I correct in thinking that this sounds like us?]_

Sadaharu had just began typing a response when a tennis ball hit him in the head. He looked up and found Fuji grinning at him.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to catch it."

* * *

It wasn't until after practice that Sadaharu was able to reply to Renji.

 _[It does sound like us. Should we describe our relationship as queerplatonic, then?]_

The typing icon popped up again, and Renji responded.

 _[I'm not sure I like the word. The idea sounds like the concept of a t'hy'la in Star Trek.]_

Sadaharu smiled at his phone.

 _[Can we call it that, then?]_

 _[Of course.]_ The reply came.

 _[Excellent. I may read up on it as well. I'll text you when I get home, t'hy'la.]_

* * *

When Sadaharu returned home after practice, he searched online for information about queerplatonic relationships. Several blogs emphasized that they weren't limited only to aromantic people, but aromantic spaces did seem to be where the most discussion occurred. He also read that people could have more than one queerplatonic partner if they wished, or even poly-queerplatonic relationships, with more than two people. It really was quite fascinating, if hard to pin down a single definition. It seemed that the boundaries of the relationship varied on a case by case basis.

Sadaharu picked up his phone and texted Renji.

 _[It's an interesting concept. Do people really use 'zucchini' to describe the people involved?]_ He'd come across it in his reading, but couldn't quite believe it was widely used.

 _[Some do. From what I understand, it began as a joke. But since there isn't a good word for a queerplatonic partner, it stuck.]_ Renji replied.

 _[I see.]_ He set his phone down and started his chemistry homework. He hadn't done more than three problems when it lit up again.

One new message from: Yanagi Renji

 _[You know how I've been reading about aromanticism recently? Well, after a lot of thought and evaluation, I've tentatively decided to identify as aromantic. I wanted to tell you, since I discovered the concept while researching asexuality for you.]_ Sadaharu saw that Renji was typing.

[ _And of course, because you're my t'hy'la.]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Asexual Visibility Day, friends. -Rin**

Chapter 4

Rikkai's afternoon practice had just finished. Renji was making sure the last of the balls had been picked up, so that everything could be put away.

"Yanagi-sempai, I found one!" Their second year ace, Kirihara Akaya, ran up to him.

"Here!" Their fingers brushed as he took the ball, and Akaya pulled his hand away quickly.

"Thank you." Renji put the ball in the basket with the others and went to return the basket to its proper place in the club's storage area.

He heard Yukimura fall into step next to him and didn't have to look to know he was smiling.

"He likes you, you know."

"I like him too. He's a good player and a hard worker." Yukimura only sighed.

"That's not what I meant, Renji. Akaya has a crush on you."

"What makes you say that?" Renji tilted his head, confused.

"He blushes nearly every time you look at him. He gets flustered talking to you." Yukimura listed. "I could go on."

Renji frowned, thinking it over. What was he supposed to do with this information? Should he change the way he interacted with Akaya? Yukimura laughed, interrupting his thoughts.

"Don't worry so much. I can practically feel you analyzing it. Just let whatever happens happen." He patted Renji on the shoulder and left the club room.

* * *

Renji continued to think about Akaya on the way home. He did like him, Akaya was a very nice boy (and very cute), but Renji couldn't help but wonder if Akaya might be better off focusing his attention on someone who could reciprocate his romantic feelings.

When he finally got home, he lied down on his bed, and when the swirling thoughts wouldn't go away, he called Sadaharu.

"Oh, excellent timing, Professor." Sadaharu answered after the second ring, 23.4% faster than usual. "I was just thinking of calling to consult you on something. But you can go first."

"It has come to my attention that Akaya has a crush on me, and I'm not sure what to do about it." Renji summarized the problem.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes. But not in a romantic way, obviously." He added. "The chance that he'll act on his feelings within the week are only 18.2%, so I don't have to worry about it immediately. I believe you said you wished to consult me on something?"

"Ah, yes. Well." Sadaharu began awkwardly. "The thing is, I like someone, and I'm not really sure how to to tell him. I suppose I'm having the inverse of your problem."

"There is a 97.8% chance that the person you're referring to is Kaido Kaoru. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Sadaharu sighed. "Is it that obvious? Do you think anyone else can tell?"

"I doubt it." Renji shook his head before realizing Sadaharu couldn't see him. "No one else pays enough attention, I'm sure." The Seigaku regulars weren't very observant. Well, Fuji might have noticed, but Renji wasn't about to tell Sadaharu that.

"So you want me to help you court Kaido?"

"Yes." Sadaharu confirmed. Renji hummed thoughtfully. _This will be interesting._

* * *

It turned out, however, that wooing a boy was easier said than done. Renji didn't know where to begin. And Sadaharu, if left on his own, would likely resort to juice.

It was a stroke of luck, then, that Renji overheard a group of girls in his class talking after the bell rang to leave.

"What? How can you like Ikuto better? She's totally gonna choose Tadase!" One girl waved her hands animatedly as she talked.

"Are you kidding me? Did you read the chapter with that romantic amusement park date? Ikuto is obviously the better guy."

Romantic? Maybe those girls could be of help to him.

"Excuse me." He tapped one on the shoulder, and the whole group turned to look at him. "May I ask what you're talking about?"

"Uh...Shugo Kyara. It's a manga." A girl on his left held up the book for him to see.

"I see. And it's romantic?" She nodded.

"Thank you." He heard them whispering as he left the classroom, but ignored it. He needed to go to the library and find this 'Shugo Kyara' thing.

* * *

Several hours later, Renji left the library, his bag filled with girly romance manga. He'd learned that the next step, at the point where Sadaharu was now, was a dramatic love confession. He needed to call Sadaharu so they could plan it.

* * *

And plan they did. They'd picked out a nice spot near the Seigaku tennis courts, but far enough away that no one would overhear.

"Do I need flowers?" Sadaharu looked up from the notes he was taking to point to a picture of the heroine's confession in the manga they were reading.

"There is an 87% chance Kaido would like flowers. You should choose a species with positive connotations." Renji went back to flipping through a different book. "We should also play romantic music. I'll look into some possibilities."

Sadaharu nodded appreciatively. Kaido would be so surprised.


End file.
